MM7: Przetwornik oscylacyjny (zło)
Czeluść Gdy drużyna powróci zwycięsko z Kolonii Zod w Eeofolu zabiwszy przywódcę Kreegan Xenofexa do zamku Półmroku w Czeluści przyjdzie czas na następne i ostatnie już zadanie głównego wątku gry. Kastore i jego drużyna zdradza lordom Harmondale swoją prawdziwą tożsamość - w rzeczywistości cała czwórka (a oprócz nich także doradcy Gavina Magnusa) pochodzi z planety Terra i przybyła tu statkiem międzyplanetarnym. Podróżowali przez Wszechświat goniąc Sheltema wraz z Corakiem i gdy ten zdał sobie sprawę, że pojazd Terrańczyków nie przetrwa zderzenia z planetoidą XEEN zmienił jego kurs tak, że dotarł na planetę Enroth. Tutaj wpadł w morze w okolicy zachodnich wybrzeży AvLee nieopodal Brighton Point. Tam ósemka bohaterów Terry podzieliła się: jedna grupa pod dowództwem Kastore'a podążyła do Czeluści, a druga dowodzona przez Wskrzesicielkę dotarła do Celeste. Kastore i jego ludzie pragną odbudować niegdyś istniejącą w tym świecie niebiańską kuźnie (ang. Heavenly Forge). Potrzebują jednak do tego jednej tylko rzeczy - przetwornika oscylacyjnego, który znajduje się w ich statku spoczywającym na morskim dnie na zachód od AvLee. Jego zdobycie jest zadaniem dla ich sojuszników z Harmondale. Przed salą tronową stoją dwie skrzynie. Znajdują się w nich cztery skafandry do nurkowania, które pozwolą drużynie zejść pod wodę. W drodze na Płycizny By dostać się na Płycizny trzeba najpierw dotrzeć do AvLee. Można to zrobić na różne sposoby: piechotą, konno, statkiem czy przy pomocy czaru Punkt orientacyjny Lloyda. Gdy dotrze się do zachodniego skraju krainy AvLee wszyscy członkowie drużyny muszą zdjąć cały ekwipunek (włącznie z pierścieniami, rękawicami etc.) i ubrać skafandry do nurkowania - tylko w ten sposób można dotrzeć na Płycizny. Płycizny Po dotarciu na Płycizny drużyna natychmiast stanie się celem żyjących tam olbrzymich rekinów, a ich pokonanie będzie poważnie utrudnione, ponieważ nie można tam rzucać zaklęć, ani strzelać z łuków. Celem jednak nie są te interesujące przykłady fauny morskiej, ale Lincoln - statek, którym do tego świata przybyła drużyna Terrańczyków. Leży on zakopany w morskim dnie na środku Płycizn. Wejście do środka znajduje się w północnej części. Natomiast w północno- i południowo-zachodnim rogu krainy stoją dwa piedestały: Dnia Bogów i Heroizmu, z których można skorzystać. Lincoln Po wkroczeniu do Lincolna należy jak najrychlej przebrać wszystkich członków drużyny w ich normalne stroje, ponieważ przeciwnicy są bardzo wymagający i w skafandrach do nurkowania walka z nimi nie ma najmniejszych szans powodzenia. Warto też rzucić Punkt orientacyjny Lloyda, by móc szybciej przemieszczać się pomiędzy świątynią, a tym statkiem. Na pokładzie żyją potężne androidy - przykłady niesamowitej techniki Starożytnych. Walka z nimi może okazać się bardzo ciężkim zadaniem nawet dla silnej i doświadczonej drużyny, a jest ich naprawdę dużo. Po uporaniu się ze strażnikami w pierwszym pomieszczeniu należy iść korytarzem w lewo i utrzymać kierunek aż do miejsca, w którym dochodzi się do schodów. Teraz najtrudniejszy chyba moment w całej grze. Po przejściu schodami do góry drużyna znajdzie się w sali pełnej mnóstwa androidów. Można z nimi walczyć, ale jest to bardzo trudne. Jeżeli chce się uniknąć starcia trzeba przebiec przez salę skosem na lewo i dotrzeć do kolejnych schodków przy zachodniej ścianie pomieszczenia. Potem wbiec na nieco wyższy poziom i dostać się do drzwi prowadzących do ostatniego pomieszczenia - to właśnie w nim znajduje się cel misji. Na podwyższeniu znajduje się swego rodzaju „studnia” - należy nacisnąć na znajdujący się w niej błyszczący płyn i wyciągnąć przetwornik oscylacyjny. Teraz można już wracać do Kastore'a. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że nie można wyjść z Lincolna na Płycizny bez założonego skafandra do nurkowania. Czeluść Po przyniesieniu Kastore'owi przetwornika natychmiast rozpocznie on odtwarzanie niebiańskiej kuźni. Efekty jego działalności można zobaczyć w outro gry. Wykonanie tego zadania jest równoznaczne z zakończeniem gry - pojawi się karta zwycięstwa z wynikiem. Nie oznacza to wcale, że nie można już drużyną grać - można, lecz nie będzie to miało wpływu na wynik, ponieważ został on już obliczony. Z misją tą związany jest pewien błąd - nie znika z dziennika zadań. Kategoria:Misje w Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor Kategoria:Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor